


A Christmas miracle

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam makes a wish on Christmas Eve and it comes true





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. 

Well it was the night before Christmas and yes nothing was stirring through the dingy motel room in the middle of no-where Kansas. They had been working a job, a simple salt-n-burn, an oh so missed simplest jobs of all. They had finished pretty quickly and decided to stay put until after Christmas; as much as Dean bitched about the holiday, this year he somehow wanted it. And the most surprising thing of all was the fact that Sam, despite his current soulless state, had gotten on board with the holiday spirit and was practically itchy for Christmas morning. But maybe that was just Dean and him getting his hopes up for the millionth time in his life. So in getting along with the spirit fashion, Dean had found a small restaurant that served great food at acceptable prices and he also found a small book shop, which was still open –surprise, surprise- and bought his brother’s gift.

When he came back to the motel and managed to open the door with the entire take out boxes he was holding, his face dropped when he saw their room. From God knows where, Sam had managed to find a small Christmas tree which was also decorated with some tinsel, globes and little lights. He had also found some more tinsel which was now adorning the windows, table and the night-stand between the beds. Dean smiled at the sight before him and gently placed the food containers on the table. Sam came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped round his hips. 

“Oh, hey, you’re back. Sorry didn’t hear the door” he smiled softly at his brother reaching for a pair of boxers. 

“‘Ts okay” Dean said with a smile of his own. “Got dinner and desert. I’m gonna grab a shower and then we can eat, okay with you?” at Sam’s nod he grabbed a clean pair of boxers, jeans and a T-shirt and went into the bathroom.

When he came back the table was set, roast-beef with a side of baked potatoes on two plates, the salad placed in a bowl in the middle of the table and the chocolate cake and apple pie slices on their respective plates on the counter waiting their turn. 

“Beer is all we have” Sam said as he gave one bottle to his brother. They smiled as they toasted to themselves and began eating in silence. After desert they each grabbed their beer bottles’ and laid on their bed to watch some TV. Suddenly Dean felt his bed dip under another weight. Without any hesitation he placed the beer bottle onto the night stand and wrapped his arms around his brother’s slim waist. Sam placed his head on his chest giving a small sob. Dean knew he was crying and he started carding his hand through Sam’s hair and whispering soothing words to his baby brother. When Sam quieted down a little he raised his head and looked into piercing green eyes. 

“I…I know, and no matter how hard I try to deny it I want to bring him back…Sam…Sammy, your Sammy” he gave another chocked sob and felt Dean’s arms tighten around him. “I wish things could be different, I wish to have my soul back and be the man you raised me to be”.

Dean didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell him that he was still his Sammy, that he was the man Dean had wanted him to be, but words failed him. And so he acted in another way, a way he didn’t know think would help but he had to try. He lifted Sam’s head from where it was on his chest and gently kissed him. Sam opened up for him giving as much as he was taking, maybe even more. Dean undressed him slowly and laid him on the bed. It was the first time in his life when he didn’t fuck someone but made love to someone. He showed Sam so much love and devotion and care that made Sam cry as he held his brother in his arms later when they were both satisfied. 

“You are the man I raised you to be. No matter what you do you will always be my Sammy, and from now on you are mine and mine alone. And we will find a way to get your soul back” it wasn’t a statement it was a vow and Dean knew he would fulfill it. 

Christmas morning came all too soon and Dean woke up alone in bed. He looked around the room but couldn’t spot his brother anywhere. Instead of Sam he found Castiel in the middle of the room looking at him with puzzled eyes. 

“I do not wish to know what it is going on between you and your brother, but apparently what you two did last night helped Sam more then we could. As you people like to say it was a Christmas miracle and Sam got his soul back” those were the last words he uttered before he disappeared into thin air. From out of nowhere Sam jumped on the bed, the biggest brightest dimpliest smile Dean had ever seen on his face. He kissed Dean with all the passion and thankfulness he had in him and as Dean smiled into the kiss and pulled his brother closer he sent a little prayer of thanks to all the angels and to God himself.


End file.
